A Price and Sacrifice
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: After Fairy Tail is disbanded, Mavis tells Makarov and Mest that the power of Fairy Heart is becoming overwhelming to her. She says that someone needs to take on the powers of Fairy Heart for a while, what the three didn't know was that Lucy had heard everything.


**Another old theory that the fandom made, and just had to have inspiration hit me. But I thought it was a really good one actually, the speedpaint I saw of the cover image was amazing. Anyway, please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy noticed that after Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail, he was still staying around the destroyed guild with Mest and the thought projection Mavis.

"...I almost cast it, I was so certain to cast Fairy Heart." Lucy heard Makarov say.

"And yet you didn't." Mest said.

"It wasn't your fault Makarov, but I feel like something is wrong with the lacrima holding that much power." Mavis told them.

"Are you saying it's growing powerful?" Mest asked.

"To powerful actually, I fear that it can, if it isn't taken out of the lacrima, it can kill everyone in Fiore. And most likely, the other countries surrounding it."

Lucy stopped breathing when she heard the news. ' _Take out, Fiore? But that….isn't impossible.'_ Lucy thought, sliding down the rock she was hiding behind to sit down.

"What we need is for someone to take the power, but I don't want to burden that person, and if I become free, I would be a big and vulnerable target for those who want that power." Mavis explained.

"But if we do decide to go with that plan, who would do it?" Makarov asked.

Lucy sat on the ground thinking. ' _Natsu and Happy are gone, Aquarius isn't coming back, and Fairy Tail is disbanded. I have nothing left to live for here anyway.'_ She thought.

Lucy stood up from her hiding spot, turning to look at them. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

The three turned to look at her. "Lucy…." Makarov started to say.

"I said I'll do it. Natsu and Happy left, the guild is disbanded, and…..Aquarius is gone!" She cried out, remembering when she lost her best friend. "I'm willing to take the risk of obtaining this power! But I also want Mavis to live, with no burden at all on her shoulders and worrying about accidentally hurting us! So please, just let me do it. I want to." Lucy finished saying.

The three looked at each other, before Mavis responded. "Mest, get Cana. And Lucy, is there anything you want us to do for you?"

Lucy turned to look at Mest. "Actually, can you and Cana stop by my house and get me two things?"

* * *

"Okay, I don't know why I'm here, but I'm supposed to be drinking at a bar, not going down some secret entrance that I didn't know existed." Lucy heard Cana say, as she, Makarov and Mavis were waiting for the two.

Lucy was wearing a white sports bra and shorts, her hair not kept in a ponytail as it clung to her back.

Cana came in to see two things. One, that there was a giant lacrima with the first's body stuck in it, and two, Makarov and Mavis were waiting for her along with Lucy.

"What…. is this." She said, shocked.

"Cana, what you see right here behind me is Lumen Histoire, or what is known as Fairy Heart. Mavis's body is what is holding the magical power, but she started to notice that it was becoming too strong for her and was in fear that it could accidentally activate and kill everyone in Fiore." Makarov told her

"So me, Makarov, and Mest came up with a plan, that someone could take my place in order to hold it for a short while until the time has come. Lucy, who we didn't know was there, agreed to do it for us." Mavis said.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Cana asked.

"I came up with a conclusion, that if my thought projection is harmed, it could destroy the lacrima. So I need you to target me with Fairy Glitter as much as you can." Mavis explained, Cana's eyes widening in shock.

* * *

Lucy, Makarov and Mest watched as Cana was firing at Mavis, her projection body all battered up and bruised, as a big crack was seen in the lacrima.

"So, did you bring them?" Lucy asked, looking at Mest. "Yeah, here." Mest said, giving her her keys as she took them in her hands. "Why did you want them?"

"I'm going to give them to Mavis, since she might be set free, I think that she could try Celestial Spirit magic. But I also wanted this when it's time." Lucy answered, holding up Aquarius's broken key. "I want it to be close to my heart."

Before Mest could ask anything else, the sound of cracking was heard as the lacrima shattered, Mavis's body falling out of it, Cana catching her.

Lucy saw Mavis's eyes open as she looked around before looking down and then snapping her fingers, a pair of clothes appearing on her body.

"This is just an illusion, but it will suffice until later." Mavis told them, walking over to them as she stopped in front of Lucy.

"Oh! Here." Lucy said, handing her her keys. "I just wanted you to have them, in case you want to learn Celestial Spirit magic."

Mavis looked at them, before taking them. "I….I promise to take good care of them!" Mavis exclaimed, Lucy smiling.

"I know you will, know how are we going to give me the power of Fairy Heart and inside the lacrima?" Lucy asked.

"Simple." Mavis said, putting a hand on Lucy's mark as it glowed pink, Lucy feeling a strange power coursing through her veins.

A couple minutes later, Mavis's hand left Lucy's. "Now, you have Fairy Heart, as for the lacrima. Me, Makarov, and Cana are going to be casting the three Fairy Spells on the lacrima, which should put it back together."

Lucy nodded, before noticing Cana had tears in her eyes. Lucy gave her sad smile as she walked towards where the lacrima was.

Still holding Aquarius's key in her hand as she turned to look at the others. "I'm ready."

"Good, FAIRY SPHERE!" Mavis yelled. "FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana said through tears. "FAIRY LAW!" Makarov yelled, the three magical powers coming together.

Lucy smiled as she noticed the lacrima started to rebuild around her, putting her hands over her chest, holding onto Aquarius's key, she closed her eyes as darkness overcame her vision.

* * *

The light died down as Cana collapsed to the ground sobbing. Mavis looked to see Lucy safely inside the crystal, now a bright blue color.

"Make sure, that she doesn't remember any of this." Makarov told Mest, who only nodded as he guided Cana up the stairs.

Mavis clung onto the keys that Lucy gave her as her hands trembled. "Now, all we have to do is wait." She said.

"Yes, and may we pray that the day won't come too soon." Makarov agreed, before the two left, the only light emitting from the lacrima.

* * *

One year later.

* * *

"I didn't think there'd be something like this under the guild." Erza said to Mest as they went farther down the entrance.

"Well the entrance's normally not this easy to find." Mest explained.

"So, uh...Doran….no Mest was it?" Erza asked, confused at who his real name was.

"Mest is my real name. You got it mixed up, huh? Sorry about that." Mest said.

"Why is it only me that came down here?" Erza asked.

"Because your the seventh guild master. We're about to enter, restricted grounds now."

At Erza's shocked face, the two entered a room that had doors at the other end. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be allowed here either." Mest explained, before typing in a set of codes that unlocked the door.

"Fairy Tail's biggest secret. Lumen Histoire." Erza could only stare in shock at what she was seeing in front of her. "Lucy….."

Noises could soon be heard as Erza turned to see Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy fall to the ground, probably spying on them.

"Man, and even after I told you guys this place is only for guild masters." Mest lightly joked.

Natsu went to make a snappy comeback, when he stopped as he saw her. "Lucy?!"

"But that can't be, how is she here?" Wendy said, shocked.

"And why is she in the lacrima?" Gray questioned.

"Is she even alive?" Carla asked.

"Yes, she is." A voice said, everyone turning to see a person step out of the shadows.

"FIRST?!" Everyone (minus Mest) yelled.

Mavis was right now sporting a short hairstyle that was above the nape of her neck, she was wearing a dark purple tank top and blue shorts, along with sandals as she had Lucy's keys hanging on a belt that was around her waist.

"Wait a minute...what are you doing with Lucy's keys?!" Natsu yelled, pointing a finger at her as anger took over his features.

"Because she gave them to me." Was her reply. Looking up to see their confused faces, she decided to tell them.

"After Fairy Tail was disbanded, I was discussing with Makarov and Mest about the amount of power was becoming overwhelming for me. We had decided if it became to much for me to handle, we'd let someone else hold the power for the time being. What we didn't know was that Lucy heard everything, and she volunteered to take on the powers of Fairy Heart. In order for me to get out of the crystal, Mest got Cana and she used Fairy Glitter on my thought projection, destroying it and freeing my from the crystal. I then gave Fairy Heart's powers to Lucy, who gave me her keys, saying that I could try to learn Celestial Spirit magic. Me, Makarov, and Cana used the Great Fairy spells to restore the lacrima around Lucy, trapping her inside a comatose state. Mest than erased Cana's memories. And I started out my new life." Mavis finished saying.

"Why would she volunteer?! It doesn't make any sense!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Because you and Happy left, Aquarius's key was broken, and Fairy Tail was disbanded. She didn't think she had anywhere else to go." Mavis replied.

"Getting onto a lighter subject. How's Celestial Magic doing for you?" Erza asked.

"Very well actually, her spirits weren't pleased when I told them about what she did, but accepted what she had done. Knowing that she did it for her friends and them."

"So what do we do right now?" Gray asked.

"Right now we need to find Makarov, and quickly, I'm afraid that Zeref might declare war on us for the Fairy Heart."

"WELL ZEREF IS NOT GETTING HIS HANDS ON LUCY?!" Natsu declared. "Aye sir!"

"He's going to have to go through us." Gray exclaimed. "He won't even have a chance!" Wendy cheered.

"As the seventh guild master, I won't allow it." Erza vowed.

"Good, now come on, everyone's probably waiting for us upstairs." Mavis said.

Everyone followed Mavis up the stairs as Natsu stayed looking towards Lucy in the lacrima, he noticed something gold and shiny her closed hands. ' _No matter what happens Lucy. I promise that I won't let anything to you!'_ Natsu clenched his scarf as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeref looked up into the sky as the wind started to pick up. "Natsu, I'll get my hands on Fairy Heart, and E.N.D will be awakened, this I vow." He said, before turning and walking back towards Alvarez.


End file.
